


use

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Their sessions always start out with Tim flustered and hesitant against the relentless pleasure they give him and end with him panting and begging for more, words of gratitude falling from his lips.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	use

Bruce is, and he says this with the utmost belief, a sadist. And when he brings out the toys, well, Tim can only kiss sweet release goodbye.

And then there is Jason who takes every possible opportunity to rile him up. And when he teams up with Bruce, Tim knows he is going to be a mess by the time they are done with him.

"How is that?" comes the breathless grunt from Jason, impaled on the other end of the double-ended dildo yet somehow still coherent enough for words, "How does my cock feel, Timmy?"

On the other hand, Tim is not present enough for words, mind addled by the pleasure brought down by the other man. His reply comes in the form of needy whines and rolling hips, trying to push back against the silicone cock. There is a metal ring at the base of his cock and around his balls, leaving him desperate for an orgasm that seems too far away.

He moans at a sudden hard thrust, unable to do anything but spread his legs wider apart to take the unyielding tip of the double-ended dildo. Ass up in the air, hands digging into the carpet of the living room, all he can do is lay there and take.

The door opens quietly and the familiar footsteps echo but Tim takes no notice of it. He loses himself to the merciless abuse of his prostate, crying out each time the angle is just right against that one spot, whining low in his throat.

A familiar pair of shoes come into his line of sight and he cranes his head up just to be stared down by Bruce's impenetrable gaze. He squirms under those detached eyes, like he is just a nuisance on the man’s way, not even worthy of the dust on the sole of his shoe.

The slight change in position causes the next thrust to glance across his prostate, eliciting a needy whimper from his throat. Pushing back against to dildo for the perfect angle from before, he cries when none of the next thrust hits the place he wants most, his desperation mingles with Jason's delighted gasp.

"Good gods, B! Did you dose him with Ivy's pollen or something? Kid can give Dickie a run for his money."

Bruce's gaze is almost soft as he looks at Jason, meanwhile poking Tim’s chest with the tip of his shoe, like he is the busy owner of a pet dog that keeps trying to pull him away from his works. It is almost as if Jason is the priority here while Tim is just an afterthought, an unnecessary presence that they can do without but still tolerate because of the pleasure he might bring to them.

His eyes are blurred with pleasure and he whines up with a pathetic sound. His head falls back automatically at the light touch of the tip of Bruce’s shoe under his chin, baring his vulnerable throat.

"There is no need for Ivy's pollen," the man rumbles, the tip of his shoe digging into the spot under his chin, pushing until Tim is gagging on air, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, "He has always been like this."

Jason's snort trails off into a moan as he drives himself back into the dildo only to successfully ripping a choked yelp out from Tim's throat.

The shoe ease and Tim slums forward, cheek presses against the carpeted floor next to the shoe, whimpering softly as the continued assault onto his overstimulated walls.

"I think that's enough," Tim welcomes those words with a sob as the dildo inside him ceases its movement, or at least he does until the next words come, "Jason, leave that inside of him."

The dildo stays, halfway inside his ass, the other half dangling between his legs like a tail. He might just cry with the way his greedy asshole clenches down as if trying to milk the dildo for the cum it does not have.

By the mocking laughter from Jason, he can guess where the other man’s eyes are. And he can practically feel those eyes on the fluttering pink rim. He does not know how he can still blush.

“Don’t worry,” Jason’s voice is almost kind as his finger circles around his rim, a tickling pressure that makes Tim wants to push against it to see if it will pop in and further stretch his greedy hole out while Jason’s next words hold a promise that leaves Tim shivering and breathless, “By the time we’re done with you, shame will just be an afterthought on your pretty mind, Timmy.”

He cannot even protest because statistically, he knows Jason is right. Their sessions always start out with Tim flustered and hesitant against the relentless pleasure they give him and end with him panting and begging for more, words of gratitude falling from his lips.

Bruce's foot pokes at his shoulder and he takes that as the order to turn around. Picking himself up, he can only plop onto his back, limbs numbed by pleasure and the denial that cruelly keeps his cock straining and throbbing between his legs.

"Straddle his face," and Jason goes with none of his usual complaints, like he is curious about what is going to happen next, "Your back to me, Jason."

Tim holds his head still as Jason's glorious thigh frame the side of his face. The other man slowly lowering himself down until Tim's face is buried in that ass.

"You were so good Jay," he can faintly hear Bruce's murmur over the roaring of blood in his ears, "You can use his throat while I give you your reward."

"And what if I want to suck his cock, huh? Ever think of that, old man?"

"Tim is here for our use, today," and he cannot help but shivers at the carelessness of the words, like he is nothing but a toy, made only to serve, "Knock yourself out."

He can feel Jason shift, leaning forward to grip Tim's neglected length in his hand, moaning softly under the steady ministration. His mouth opens when Jason's cock probes at his lips, demanding entrance and he takes that cock to the hilt with minimal fuss.

A warmth - Jason's mouth - closes around his length. Rough hands play with his balls, squeezing and tugging until he is gagging on the cock in his mouth.

All he can see is the sight of Bruce's cock sliding inside Jason, inch after inch disappearing inside that puckered hole. And he nearly shrieks when Jason moans around his length, the vibration of that mouth drives him to tears, leaving him drooling around the cock in his mouth.

Bruce does not even look at him. Instead, he starts a steady rhythm that slowly robs Jason of his control until his hips grind down in circles and the little gasps of pleasure muffled by Tim’s cock. 

And Tim? He lays there and takes: throat lax against the intruding length, precum bitter on his tongue, hips straining against Jason's steely grip, trying to fuck deeper into that devious mouth, hole clenching desperately down onto the part of the dildo that is still inside him.

His eyes, though... They are glued on where Bruce and Jason are connected.

The smooth slide of that cock into the perfect heat of Jason's ass, the fluttering of that pink rim fill his vision. All serve to rile Tim up against the proverbial ledge, leaving him stranded, unable to fall into the abyss waiting beneath.

Jason's mouth abandons his length, hands digging painfully into his thighs. And those are the only clues he gets before the sudden warmth overwhelms him, leaving him choking, cheeks budging as cum overflows, leaking out from the corner of his mouth like streams.

And as he struggles to swallow down the load in his mouth, Bruce's hips stutter and his balls pulse, pumping hot seed into Jason's tight heat. Tiny rivulets leak out even while Bruce's cock stays plugged inside the fluttering hole.

"Jason, pull out," comes the steady order and god, why does Bruce always sound so calm, "Let Tim clean you up."

The body atop of him shudders as Jason shifts and his cock slips free, smearing more cum on his face. The flaccid cock now drips cum onto his face and chin, adding to the mess that is already there.

Tim hurries through the load in his mouth before showering Jason's cock with kittenish licks under Bruce's watchful eyes. He even pays extra attention to Jason's balls, licking away the layer of cum that coat them.

"That's good," and he burns under Bruce’s praise, arousal hot under his own skin, "Tim, when I pull out, I want you to clean Jason up."

He does not even get the time to nod before Bruce pulls out, leaving him unprepared as cum spills out from Jason's well-fucked hole, splattering across his face.

Tim blinks through the layer of cum and resumes his duty, trailing his mouth over Jason's ass and splurging cum out of that fluttering hole. He licks and licks until Jason's hole is shiny with spit, clenching on thin air, slightly gaping from the earlier fuck.

He looks up into the imposing figure above him, face still caked with cum and dried clumps of the stuff on his hair, gasping through well-fucked lips. His cock throbs, straining against its restraints, red and angry and so, so sensitive. Sticking out his tongue, he stares up into that impassive face, feeling so small and worthless under the intense stare.

"Sir," he begins, voice cracking from the recent abuse of his throat, "May I clean the cum off your cock?"

And Bruce smiles: indulgently but cruel. His face is that of a devious cat about to knock some fragile things off the shelf.

“Timothy, what makes you think you are worthy enough to do so?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight. Again.
> 
> ~~Guess I can cross "Threesome with Jason" off the list.~~


End file.
